IF
by Shokitty
Summary: Solo un escrito que hice para una amiga sobre qué pasaría si Luffy hubiera encontrado a Zoro tras lo de Thriller bark, nada muy serio. Ligero ZoLu si quieren verlo así.


Sus oídos dolían, no escuchaba nada, pero dolían...no podía moverse por más que quisiera, como si no estuviera consciente, como si simplemente su mente no respondiera, deseaba alzar la voz, deseaba llamarlos, porque su mente era un enorme hueco en blanco...

Zoro...Ussop...Nami...Sanji...Chopper...¡Franky...Robin!

Quien fuera.

Se sintió hundir de nuevo en la inconsciencia, pero esta vez...era casi como si solo se quedara dormido, era más pacifico, dolía menos...entre más dormido estaba menos dolía, sintiendo que por fin estaba descansando, que su cuerpo sentía alivio...

...Pero...¿Estaba bien? No, realmente...realmente ahora que podía descansar comenzaba a recordar, todo, tan rápido, tan rápido...

-¡Nami, Ussop!- Se levantó de golpe, respirando algo agitado al momento.- ¡Chicos! -Los miró a todos, notando que estaban bien...si, estaban todos...no.

No estaban todos.

-¿Zoro? ¿Sanji?- No podía verlos cerca, por lo que se alzó, parpadeando al notar algo raro...antes de caer desmayado todo su cuerpo dolía, nada que no hubiera sentido antes pero...pero dolía, dolía y que ahora no doliera no significaba nada bueno.

Podría ser idiota, podría ser alguien infantil, pero en el campo de batalla sabía perfectamente qué era y qué no era normal, entrando esto en una zona demasiado peligrosa para su persona, porque...porque Sanji estaba en el suelo, seguía sin reaccionar del todo...y el lugar...no había quedado así...¿O si?

-Luffy, calma... seguramente Zoro fue a buscar al Shichibukai que nos atacó.- Escuchaba a Nami, pero eso solo lo preocupaba más...porque, de alguna forma...algo no encajaba en todo el asunto...Zoro no era alguien que simplemente fuera tras el enemigo si nada los amenazaba más...

-Déjalo, Luffy...más importante, Chopper debería revisarte, no deberías siquiera moverte ¿Sabes? Estás muy lastimado.-

-¡Cierto, Luffy! ¡Déjame atender tus heridas, Zoro volverá pronto!-

El capitán quería creerles pero había algo, podría llamarse...intuición, quizás, que no le dejaba estar en paz...y fue justo ahí cuando Sanji comenzó a moverse, yendo este rápidamente a su lado, esperando que abriera los ojos.

-Ugh...¿Dónde?- Trataba de incorporarse, fallando un poco al inicio mientras tomaba su cabeza.

-Sanji...¿Sabes donde está Zoro?- Preguntó rápidamente, obteniendo una mirada preocupada del cocinero. -¿Qué pasó?- Al momento que Luffy vio que Sanji apretaba los puños y comenzaba a insultar a Zoro, Luffy se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo.

-¡Luffy!- Sanji comenzó a levantarse cuando una mano lo detuvo, giró la vista y atrás de él estaba Brook. -¿Qué coño quieres? ¡Debo ir a buscar a ese puto marimo de mierda!-

-Lo vi.- Sanji se congeló.

-¿Lo viste?...¿Viste todo?- El esqueleto asintió. -¡DIME QUÉ DEMONIOS HIZO ESE BASTARDO!- El esqueleto no se inmutó, solo miró hacia el lado donde Luffy había salido corriendo, guardando silencio mientras Sanji gritaba por una explicación.

Luffy en ese momento ignoraba que varias de sus heridas seguían abiertas, ignoraba que realmente necesitaba curarse, ignoraba que su garganta empezaba a doler y que el aire se le iba cada vez más pronto entre gritar y correr como desesperado, sin saber dónde estaba el otro.

Se detuvo en un momento, sosteniéndose en sus rodillas, respirando agitado y desesperado, debía encontrarlo, debía encontrarlo...¡¿Por qué tenía que llegar un Shichibukai cuando el estaba inconsciente?! Maldita sea, maldita sea, tenía que...

-...¿Zoro?- Escuchó, una vez se quedó en silencio, un leve goteo, alzó el rostro y pudo ver una figura de pie, casi frente a él...pero no se movía, aunque reconocía la ropa...lo cual solo hizo que abriera los ojos con...una mezcla de miedo y pánico. -Zoro...¡ZORO!- Corrió hacía él, girándose para verlo de frente, notando la sangre en su cuerpo, salia de todos lados...

Pronto bajó la mirada, notando que el suelo incluso estaba rojo, volvió la mirada a su segundo al mando, tomándolo con fuerza por la ropa, acercándolo a él, molesto, conteniendo los deseos de gritarle tantas cosas que no tendrían realmente sentido ya, solo apretando con fuerza su ropa, mirándolo fijamente, casi tratando de que le entendiera sin necesidad de hablar.

-...Luffy...- El más bajo solo apretó los dientes antes de soltarlo y abrazarlo, con fuerza. -...Estás bien.-

-¡Claro que estoy bien!- Contestó, sintiendo que ambos comenzaban a caer al suelo, apretándolo con más fuerza contra él, ¡Era un idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! -¡Zoro idiota!- Le regañó, escuchando apenas un ligero intento de risa. -¡Más vale que estés bien también!-

-...Heh...Lo siento...captain.- Luffy apretó aún más el agarre, su mente estaba llena de preguntas pero al la vez solo quería saber por qué...por qué él estaba así y el no sentía dolor alguno, solo...solo...

-...No puedes morir...es...una orden.-

Unos días después, Zoro se había recuperado...a medias, comenzando a entrenar de nuevo mientras iban en el Sunny, sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Chopper ni las de cualquier otro, simplemente siguiendo su rutina de siempre...con un ligero cambio, Luffy casi no le había hablado...

Podía asumir que el capitán seguía molesto por sus acciones, pero...aún así, le parecía extraño que su actitud se mantuviera aún después de varios días...normalmente era solo un berrinche que se iba rápido, pues Luffy era incapaz de molestarse por mucho tiempo con cualquiera de ellos, dado esto...Zoro no le había hablado de igual forma, pero...la única forma de lograr tal cosa había sido encerrarse en el carajo, dónde prácticamente nunca lo veía.

A media tarde...el cocinero pervertido había subido a verlo, Zoro simplemente había ignorado que estaba mientras continuaba haciendo pesas, dándole la espalda.

-...Nami-san y Robin-chan están molestas contigo.- No hubo respuesta, el espadachín solo se preguntaba qué mierda pudo haberles hecho a ese par de arpías. -Nuestro capitán no ha querido comer tanto como antes.-

-...¿Y qué tiene que ver con esas dos?- Preguntó de mal humor, ese maldito idiota...

-Ahora tengo tu atención, marimo de mierda.- Se acercó rodeándolo. -Brook le contó todo a Luffy.- Zoro detuvo sus movimientos un segundo, tensando la mandíbula antes de tratar de girar el rostro; Sanji uso su pierna derecha para bajar la pesa que tenia en sus manos al suelo, viéndolo fijamente. -Escucha, nuestro capitán es un maldito mocoso idiota que siempre hace las cosas sin pensar, justo como tú...- Acercó la mano a uno de los brazos del espadachín y lo apretó con fuerza. -Y es tan idiota como para pensar que es su culpa que hayas terminado así...-

-Si Luffy no quiere hablarme...- Lo apretaron con más fuerza, obligan dolo a no terminar de hablar.

-¡Esto no es un puto berrinche, Zoro!- Lo soltó, Sanji incluso había dejado caer su cigarro al gritarle. -¡El está verdaderamente preocupado por ti, por nosotros! ¡Tú deberías entender a ese imbécil, lo entiendes mejor que cualquiera de nosotros!-

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres que haga?! ¡Si el quiere estar a solas, déjalo, es nuestro capitán! ¡Estará bien!-

-¡No estará bien, imbécil! ¡Simplemente no lo entiendes! ¡No es uno de sus berrinches! ¡No es uno de sus caprichos! ¡Él cree que no puede protegernos más! ¡¿Está bien que dejes a tu capitán sentirse así por una de tus estúpidas ideas?!-

Zoro no dijo nada, solo gruñó mientras se daba media vuelta, alejándose, tomando una toalla antes de dirigirse a la escalera...escuchando claramente como Sanji apretaba los dientes para no golpearlo.

Claro que sabia que no podía dejar a Luffy así, pero, tampoco creía que cambiaría algo si se le acercaba, lo recordaba bien, los gritos de Luffy, la preocupación, la desesperación...todo le había golpeado en el momento, porque había sido él quien le había visto de esa forma...

Pensar en eso solo le hacía doler la cabeza, quizás quedarse en la cubierta un rato le vendría bien, pero al soltar la escalera...

-Luffy...- Veía al chico sentando en la orilla del barco, viendo hacia el mar, llamando sin darse cuenta del todo. Esperó, por un momento, que no le hubiera escuchado...notando después que comenzaba a girar el rostro hacía él.

-...- Pero no decía nada, solo abrió la boca para sonreírle un poco antes de volver a ver al frente, dejando que el viento le diera de lleno. -...Todos están ocupados.- Respondió a una pregunta no hecha, Zoro suspiró y...decidió acercarse, casi sin tener más opción.

-Ya veo...- Dando la espalda al mar, se apoyó a un lado de Luffy, mirando el cielo. -...Escuché que el esqueleto te...-

-Hai.- Dijo como si nada. -No entendí muy bien...pero, parece que de alguna forma...tú recibiste todo mi dolor de golpe.- No hubo respuesta, Luffy alzó un brazo y sostuvo su sombrero con fuerza, casi como si quisiera tapar su rostro. -Lo siento.-

-Fue mi decision, no deberías atormentarte por eso...era lo mejor para esta tri-...- Le pareció escuchar algo similar a un sollozo, bajo, demasiado bajo. -¿Luffy?-

-Yo...yo no sé qué haría si...pierdo a alguno de ustedes.- Comenzó, aún tratando de sonar normal... -¡Yo no puedo navegar!...¡Ni sé disparar, o reparar barcos! ¡No sé nada de historia o de infiltrarme!...No sé cocinar cosas ricas, ni soy doctor...tampoco soy músico.- Volteó a verlo por fin, sonriendo un poco, casi triste. -Tampoco sé usar una espada, o tres...-

-...Por eso estamos aquí. No deberías preocuparte por eso, como capitán deberías de aceptar las cosas cuando son lo mejor para todos.-

-¡No quiero volver a verte casi morir!- No debería haber razón para sorprenderse por algo así, considerando la forma de ser de su capitán...¡Estaba seguro que Luffy entendería que no moriría por algo así! -¡Mi dolor es mio! ¡No tienes que soportarlo por mi! No quiero, no me gusta...no me gusta no saber qué hacer...- Por fin terminó bajándose de su lugar para abrazarlo de nuevo. -¡Es una orden! ¡No puedes morir! ¡Prometiste no volver a perder!-

Por un momento, solo hubo silencio, ni una palabra, ni sollozos, nada...Zoro solo miraba hacía el cielo, antes de bajar la mirada, y caer en cuenta que realmente, ah, era un idiota...un segundo al mando no debería preocupar así a su capitán...¿Verdad?

Alzó una mano para ponerla sobre la cabeza del menor, haciéndolo calmarse un poco, aflojando el agarre que tenía sobre él, suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No te preocuparás así por mi de nuevo.- Dijo.

-...Zoro es malo...- Chilló, más infantilmente que antes, antes de abrazarlo mejor.

-...Hai...- Pero, nunca prometió que no haría lo mismo de nuevo.

Porque podría hacerlo, de una u otra forma...si él puede cargar con el dolor de Luffy, si él puede salvar a Luffy...si puede salvar esa tripulación que todos tanto amaban, lo hará una y otra y otra vez aunque todo su cuerpo quede inservible en el proceso...

Un segundo al mano no es solo la mano derecha del capitán, es quién debe de protegerles a todos si el capitán no está o si está lastimado.

Por eso, Zoro quería ser más fuerte, si no podía, siquiera, proteger las cosas más importantes para él...no tenía caso soñar con llegar a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo...debía ir por pasos, lento, seguro de que esa meta era digna de alguien como él.

Primero, debía ser capaz de proteger el sueño de su capitán, luego, todo lo demás vendría en el camino hacía la cima.

-...Tengo hambre.-

-...Ve a comer si eso quieres.- Lo empujó levemente, antes de sentir otro abrazo.

-...¡Zoro, vamos a comer!- El espadachín no pudo decir que no ante esa sonrisa, negando lentamente antes de seguirle...o más bien ser arrastrado por su capitán hacia la cocina, ignorante de que siquiera esa promesa a medias iba a poder cumplirla.

Unas semanas más tarde. Llegarían al Archipiélago Sabaody, dónde no solo volvería a ver y escuchar a Luffy gritar en desesperación por su debilidad...

...También permitiría que todos fueran separados.


End file.
